paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save Everest, the snow dog.
Characters: Everest (main) Marshall (main) Skye (main) Jake. (Main) Ryder (main) Rubble Rocky Zuma Chase Tracker Blade Pedal Wind Flame Piper Shadow Smoke It’s was a sunny day, and the puppies were tumbling on their dad, Marshall. “Oh, I’m defeated!” Marshall groaned playfully. “We beat you! We beat you!” The puppies chanted. Everest looked at Marshall, amusement in his gaze. “Oh, yes you did….” Marshall groaned. “We need to talk, Marshall.” Everest added. Marshall followed Everest, worry in his gaze. “Is it time?” Marshall asked. “Yes” Everest nodded. Everest walked out, and the puppies ran over for milk. “No”. The puppies blunk, confused, and they nuzzled closer to get milk. “No, you are now 6 months old!” Ryder padded over, with a bag of dog food. “What’s that?” “Your food” “Ewwwww…. we have to eat bag!” One of their puppies, the oldest, Shadow, whined. “No, look, Ryder’s going to open it for you.” Ryder slid his hands on the bag, and opened it. “Wait….. I smell cheese!” Their second puppy, piper, yowled. “Cheese! Cheese!” Ryder dumped the dog food in thier bowls, and smoke, the youngest of the litter, whined: “it’s not cheese, it’s rabbit droppings” Ryder gave them a stern glare, “it’s dog food, not rabbit dropping’s!” The puppies started eating their food. “ Everest, Jake wants to see you, he has not seen you for a while.” On the way to jakes, the wind was blowing hard, and Everest’s heart was pounding so hard she could hear it. It’s all ok, it’s all ok. Everest thought. To distract her self, Everest started singing, “50 bags of treats on the wall”. “50 bags of treats on the wall, 50 bags of treats, pass one down, bring it around , now there is 49 box’s of treats on the wall.” The wind started roaring, and Everest started counting to distract herself even more. “1.2.3………” The wind blew harder, there was no way to distract herself, so she called Jake. “Hi Jake, I will be up there in about… 5 minutes” “ok, sounds good Everest, but you should hang up and look in front of you, it is snowing hard, dude.” Everest hung up, she would be at jakes soon, save and sound from the harsh winds, but then she looked ahead, she was zooming torwards a cliff edge. It was to late. Crash! Everest felt icy fear. “Help!” Silence. “Help me!” A owl hooted. “Great I am trapped, and no one can help, no one, I am helpless” Everest tried climbing up, but her paw hurt,it was true, she was helpless. Where is she? Jake thought. She should be here by now. Jake looked out at the mountain, it was a blizzard outside. “That’s it, I have to look for her!” Jake put his coat on, his snowshoes, and went outside. “Everest!” Jake heard a owl hoot. “Everest, come out where ever you are!” There was no reply. Jake tried over and over, looked everwhere where a dog could get stuck. “No…… I can find her! She is a pawpatrol member… wait, pawpatrol!” Ryder was playing his game, and heard his phone buzz. “Hi, Jake! Hows Everest?” Jake looked worried. “ That’s what I called for, to ask you.” She must of crashed! “No job is too big, no pup is too small, Pawpatrol, to the lookout!” At the lookout, all the pups where lined up, Marshall looked over, where is Everest? “Pups, Everest is missing, and we need more than 7 pups to find her!” Shadow, Piper, and Smoke looked at Ryder, exitement in their eyes. “Shadow, you show a interest in caves, cliffs and mountains, you will be a cave pup!” Ryder gave Shadow his gear, and shadow got it on. “Piper, you will follow Everest’s pawsteps, and will train as a snow dog!” Ryder gave piper her new gear. “And smoke, you show much interest in space, so…. you will be a space pup!” Ryder handed smoke her new gear. “All paws on deck…. Pawpatrol is on a roll!l Everest’s paw still hurt, she had been calling “Help!” for ages, and no one came. but now she was straining to listen, “we have to find Everest!” Everest heard Marshall bark. “Guys, I am down here!” But the pups do not hear her, and they walked away. Everest glaced at the cave again, she had saw it when calling for help, but inored it. But now she might need it. So Everest went in the cave. “ get out of my cave!” A dog growled, but soon enough, the dog knew he growled to loud. Rocks blocked her way out,Mandy now she would have to fight this dog, but the dog stepped up, and he looked like her! “Sister….” the dog barked. Everest blunk, who was he? “It’s me, blade.” Blade,. “Let me treat that paw”. 2 puppies ran over. “Treat!?”. Blade shook his head, “that would be my pups, flame, and wind” in the pawpatrol, they would become members in about a month. Blade came over with a bandage. “So, this is your home?” Everest asked, “it’s ruined now”. Blade ignored Everest, he was wrapping a bandage around her paw. “So, are you planing on staying?” Blade asked. Everest nodded, “for a while”. A gray dog came up, and she stopped. “Who’s she?” The dog hissed. “Calm down, pedal, it’s my sister.” Pedal went over to Everest. “Blade told me about you, Everest, I am his mate, he said you left to live in Then arctic.” Everest felt warmed, this dog was easy friend. “Now I am part of the pawpatrol.” Pedal widened her eyes. “ I heard about you! But if you are, shouldn’t you be getting home.” Yes, Yes I should Skye was flying over the mountain, scanning for Everest. My best friend, is now gone…. Skye shook her head, Marshall was the most sad, he was her mate. Skye felt sadness go though her, she missed Everest, and she flew past Everest’s truck. Wait, her truck. Skye flew down, and saw that there was a cave, blocked. She must be in there! “Ryder, I think Everest is In this cave!” Ryder came with shadow, ready to get Everest out. Thank you. Skye thought. “Shadow, get all those rocks away with your rock digger.” Shadow started digging Everest heard digging, and rocks were tumbling out, then in a minute, Shadow was standing at the entrance. “Your a member?” Everest asked, shocked. The pups, Marshall and skye ran over to Everest, and Everest saw Jake talking to Ryder, and Ryder nodded his head. “Jake is joining us.” One month later Blade,peadel, flame, wind and Jake we’re adapting to pawpatrol, flame was training to become a firepup, wind a flying pup, Shadow was training blade to be a cave pup, pedal was becoming a mechanic dog, and Jake was helping Ryder with the job of leading, it was sunset, her family, the puppies, Marshall, and blade came over, and watched the sunset together. This is my home, I have found my forever home. The end